Stay with me
by MagicComet
Summary: Sequel for What he can't have it's 1 year after 87 is born and 18 has reunited with 7 and is keeping her prisoner. please enjoy and please review my story.
1. Bonding

Chapter 1: Bonding

It was a year after 87 was born. He grew a lot during the time and he could now talk clearly. Everyone liked having him around he was helpful to 5 and 2 in the workshop. 87 had asked 7 who his father was many times, but 7 didn't want to tell him because she was afraid he would go out to look for him, or he would get mad at her for not telling him. She just wanted to protect him is all.

7 loved her son very much, even though his father did the one horrible thing to her to have 87 born. 7 forgave 18 for what he did because without 87 her life would be depressing and she would have never forgive him. Now 7 and 87 were up in the watchtower looking up at the sky as a cool breeze blew. 7 was sitting Indian style with her arms on the floor beside her body, with her head tilted up and her eyes closed, just feeling the warm air surround her. 87 was sitting beside her, being in the same position as she was.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her with a smile and he placed his small hand and his mother's. 7 opened her eyes and turned to look back at 87 with a smile.

''Mom?''

''Yes?''

''Why won't you tell me who my father really is?''

''Because, your father did something horrible to me and I'm afraid that if I tell you who he is and what he did, you might go after him and if you do find him, he might do something horrible to you too. But he left so it doesn't matter anyway.''

''Oh, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you mom.'' 87 said, before scooting closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. 7 picked him up and put him on her lap. She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his with closed optics.

''Don't apologize 87 it wasn't your fault it happened. I love you so much, promise me you won't go after him.''

''I love you too mom, and I promise.''

''Thank you sweetheart.''

From Author: Well that's the first chapter to my story hope you like it and I'm trying to think of a better name for this story please review my story.


	2. Goodnight

Chapter 2: Goodnight

7 and 87 were still in the watchtower when 9 came up in the bucket lift. He came over to 7 and her son to sit down, smiling. He put an arm over her shoulders before talking to her.

''It's getting late 7 don't you think you should put 87 to bed?'' He said, pointing to the star filled sky. 7 and her son had spent the entire day up there, just bonding and relaxing.

''Yeah your right, it is getting late, come on 87 its time to put you to bed.'' Said 7, as she looked down at 87 smiling.

''Awwwww, mom can't I stay up a little longer?'' 87 said hopefully.

''No, you and me have been up here all day you need to get some rest, but if it makes you feel better I'll give you a piggy back ride while we go to your room.''

''Okay.''

Then 7 lifted 87 up and sat him up right on the floor. She stood up and then turned around to shrink down to his size. 7 turned her head around to look at him before saying ''Get on.'' Then without any hesitation 87 leapt onto his mother's back and wrapped his arms around her neck. 7 reached her hands behind her back and under her son's thighs.

She carried 87 over to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. She took his covers and put them over him. Then she leaned down to kiss him on the head.

''I love you 87, and don't you ever think otherwise.''

''I won't, I love you too mom.''

''Goodnight sweetheart.''

''Goodnight.''


	3. Cuddle

Chapter 3: Cuddle

7 went back up to the watchtower where 9 was waiting. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 9 turned his head to look at her.

''Hi 7.''

''Hi.''

''What's wrong?''

''It's 87, he keeps asking about his father.''

''Well are you going to tell him who he is?''

''No I can't, if I ever told 87 about 18, he would want revenge on him for what he did to me.''

''You know, your going to have to tell him sooner or later 7.''

''I know, I'll tell him when he's older okay 9?''

''Alright 7, well I should get to bed.''

''Yeah, me too see ya tomorrow.''

Then 7 kissed 9 on the lips and left the watchtower and went to her bedroom. Later that night when 7 had fallen asleep 87 snuck into her room and went over to her bed.

''Mom, I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?'' All 7 did was mumble.

''Mom, wake up.''

7 opened her eyes slightly before responding.

''What's wrong 87?''

''I can't sleep and I wanted to know if I could sleep with you.''

''Of course you can, come here.''

87 crawled into his mom's bed and laid down. He nuzzled into his mother's chest. 7 wrapped her arms around his back. They snuggled together for the night and tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Evil plan

Chapter 4: Evil plan

The next morning 7 awoke peacefully with 87 still asleep in her arms. She shook him awake gently. He opened peacefully and looked up at her.

''Good morning mom.''

''Good morning 87, are you ready to go explore the emptiness today?''

''Yes, let's go.''

Then 87 quickly leaped out of bed and ran excitedly out of the room. 7 chuckled to herself before going after him. 7 and her son went out into the emptiness. 7 decided not to bring her spear because there weren't any more machines, thanks to 18, but she did bring her skullmet. They were walking through a clearing, talking about what supplies they would bring back.

They were unaware that they were being watched from behind some garbage.

''Hey 13 do you think that's the girl 18 wanted us to find?''

''Ya 14 I think it is, but who's that with her?''

''I don't know, her son?"

''You dolt, she can't have a son.''

''Well why not?''

''Because 14, if she did have a son 18 would have told us.''

''Okay, I guess your right, now are we going to capture her, or did I bring this net for nothing?''

''Don't worry we are, you see how the clearing goes straight and then turns?''

''Ya, what about it?''

''Well why don't we go wait over at the corner and when 7 goes around it we'll throw the net over her.''

''Sounds like a plan.''

From Author: and that's the 4th chapter, sorry it's so short I've been busy lately.


	5. Captured

From Author: just to let you know 13 and 14 both look like 18 except 13 is brown with white stitching and 14 is white with brown stitching. I tried to get it in the story but I couldn't think of an appropriate time to.

Chapter 5: Captured

13 and 14 made their way over to the corner to wait for 7 and 87. When 7 got close enough to them they threw a net over her. 7 kicked and struggled to get out of the net but nothing was working. 87 was watching helplessly from a distance as 13 and 14 carried her away.

''Mommeee!''

''It's alright 87, don't follow me, I'll be okay!''

''No I want to come with you!''

''No 87, don't go get 9!''

''Okay I will.''

87 ran as fast as he could back to the cathedral while 7 was being dragged to who knows where by 13 and 14. She kept threatening to hurt them if they didn't let her go.

''I swear when I get out of here I'll be the last thing you see before your knocked out cold.''

''Oh please, were not afraid of you.''

''You need to let me go I have a child that I need to take care of.''

''Wait you mean that boy is your son?''

''Yes 14 he is.''

''Ah crap, 18 isn't going to like this.''

''18! You mean he sent you two out to capture me.''

''Yes, and he's not going to like the fact that you already have a son.''

''Why? He's my son's father 13.''

''Wait what? Never mind you can talk to 18 when we get to his hideout.''

Then 13 and 14 continued dragging 7 through the emptiness. 7 didn't even want to know what 18 would do to her once they got to the hideout.

From Author: Well that's chapter 5 sorry it took so long to post anyway come on ppl plz review this I worked hard on it.


	6. Finding out the truth

Chapter 6: finding out the truth

13 and 14 finally made it to 18's hideout with 7.

18 was in his room, waiting patiently for his comrades to return. That's when 14 came in to tell him the news.

''18 we've captured 7 just like you wanted.''

''Very good, bring her to me.''

''Yes sir.''

Then 14 left his presence and walked out of his room. Moments later 13 came into his room with 7. Her hands were tied behind her back and 13 was holding them steady. 7 tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

''Let me go now!''

''I'm sorry 18 she's a feisty one.''

''It's alright. 7 its been such a long time since I've seen you.''

''18! . . . . . . . .Why did you kidnap me?''

''Isn't it obvious 7, I just wanted to see you.''

''Ya well now you've seen me, so let me go.''

''I'm afraid I can't do that 7.''

''But you have to I have to take care of my son.''

''What whose the father then?!''

''You are 18.''

''You mean you didn't get rid of it?''

''No, of course not I could ever kill an innocent child.''

''I see.''

''So now will you let me go?''

''No I need you here, ever since you left my life has been miserable.''

''Well I'm sorry but I have to go.''

Then in an unsuspecting struggle 7 finally got out of 13's grasp and broke the rope in two pieces. 7 turned to leave but 18 acted quickly and he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her to him.

''You have to stay 7 and your going to.''

Then 18 dragged 7 to a small room and pushed her in. Then he locked it and left. 7 didn't want to know what would happen next but she knew it would be bad.


	7. Getting help

Chapter 7: getting help

87 finally made it to the cathedral. He ran over to 1's throne to explain what happened.

''1 my mom's been kidnapped!''

''What who kidnapped her?"

"These two guys they got her in a net, we have to go save her."

''We will but you'll have to stay here, we can't have you getting taken too.''

''But-

''No buts, 9 will go out and look for her. You will remain here with the rest of us.''

''Alright, fine."

Then 1 told 9 what happened. 9 rushed out of the church as soon as he could. Back at 18's hideout 7 was trying desperately to get out of her imprisonment. She eventually gave up though and after thirty minutes she fell asleep. Two hours later 18 opened the door; he peeked inside and saw that she was sleeping.

He went inside the room and walked over to 7's body. He picked her up and took her to another room and laid her on a cushion and then left. Meanwhile 9 was running through the emptiness, determined to find 7. He was unaware that 87 was following him, sneaking behind piles of garbage. He wanted to help rescue her. 9 suddenly saw light from the corner of his eye.

He turned his head to see a pile of rubble with a cave like entrance. He snuck in with 87 still following in secrecy. No one noticed either one come in, that is until 9 was just about to open the door to the room that 7 was in. 18 saw him and hit him in the head with a rock. 9 fell but quickly got up and put his light staff in front of himself for defense.

''Thought you could just come in here and steal what belongs to me huh? Well think again."

Then before 9 could even think 18 grabbed a spear, much like 7's and put it against 9's neck threatening him.

'' I suggest you leave, unless you wanna loose a limb."

''No I'm not leaving without 7 she doesn't belong to you, she doesn't belong to anyone.''

9 took his staff and knocked the spear out of 18's hands. 18 was surprised by how quick 9 reacted and he swiftly picked up his spear and thrashed it against 9's weapon for the time being. Luckily 9 had such a tight grip on it that it didn't fly out of his hands. They were in an all out sword fight, bashing each other's weapons together so hard that you could actually see sparks fly. 87 was watching helplessly in the corner he was planning on going into the room that his mom was in and wake her up, but that was going to be difficult considering that 9 and 18 were having the fight right in front of the door.

He would just have to improvise. 87 tried to sneak behind 18 but he noticed him and stopped fighting for one second to pick up the small child by the arm.

''What are you doing here you little brat?!''

''87! Let him go 18, now!"

''Or what he'll cry?''

87 felt absolutely terrified he just wanted his mother to protect and hold him. He just felt like screaming.

"Moooomeeee!!"

From Author: sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter iv'e just been really busy ^^;


	8. Riot

Chapter 8: Riot

7 woke up suddenly awoke, she herd her son's cry for her. She grabbed her spear and ran to the door. She kicked it open and saw 87 being held by 18. That drew out all of her motherly instincts. 7 pointed the sharp end of the spear at 18's chest and gave him a warning glare.

''Drop him.''

18 gave a small smirk before letting 87 fall to the ground on his backside. He quickly got back up on his feet and ran to his mom. He buried his face in her leg, causing 7 to pat his head. Then 87 ran over to 9's side and hid behind him. 7 slammed her spear against his making sparks.

She tried desperately to get him to loose his balance but nothing would work. She finally just decided to try and knock him out. She swung her spear at him but in one swift movement he leaned backwards so that the spear missed his head. Then in a sudden action he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He had her spear to her neck while she gripped the edge of it, trying to pry it away.

"I'll give you a choice 7, you can stay here with me or you can die. It's your decision"

"I'd rather die!''

"So be it."

He brought the sharp end of the weapon closer to her neck. Before he could end her life 87 leapt from where he was standing and ran into 18's leg, making him shout in pain and drop the spear. 7 took complete advantage of this and quickly got out of 18's grip and pushed him. He fell to the ground, dizzy he knew he needed back up so he called for 14 and 13 to come and help him. They came rushing in and immediately started attacking 7.

They held her down while 18 was getting up, but then 9 tackled him back to the ground. They were all in a riot, trying to keep each other from getting up. 7, enraged with anger, reached for another spear luckily she was able to get it and she threatened to rip 14 and 13 to pieces if they didn't get off of her. Her threat worked and they quickly scrambled off of her. She got to her feet and then gave the two a death glare; they ran like heck out of there.

7 went over to 18 and 9. She pulled 18 off of her companion and she put the blade to his neck. 87 was watching the seen from a small corner. He wanted to help her but he new he wasn't strong enough to fight in a battle.

"Your fight is with me 18."

"Alight then."

Unexpectedly 18 hit his foot against her leg, making her trip and fall.

18 took complete advantage from this and he put his foot on her chest so that she couldn't get up. Then he took the spear she was holding and put it against her neck again. 87 started running towards his mother when he was two feet away from her 18 grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up.

"Is this my son?"

7 gave a quick nod and started struggling under the weight of the enemies' foot.

"I can't believe it, you decide not to get rid of him. Maybe I should then."

18 brought the blade up to the little stitch punk's neck.

"No please don't hurt him. I'll do any thing you want just please don't hurt him."

"Really will you stay here with me then?"

"Yes fine I'll stay here with you."

"Good."

Then with that said he dropped the child and lifted his foot off of 7's chest, casing her to gasp for air. She got up quickly and her son ran to her and dug his face into her fabric. She crouched down as he started weeping quietly into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead like a human mother would.

"Shhh its ok everything is going to be alright.''

87 looked up at his mother with teary optics.

"Mom I don't want you to stay I'll miss you."

"I know I'll miss you too."

Then 7 lifted him up and held him in her arms.

She got up and walked over to 9.

"Take care of him for me 9."

Then 7 handed her son over to 9. 87 struggled in 9's grip, reaching for his mother. 7 noticed this and put a gentle hand on his cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"It's alright 87 I promise that I will visit you when I can ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

7 gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to 9 again.

"Thank you. For everything."

She kissed him on the lips before he turned and left with her son. She looked back at 18 and walked over to him with a hurt expression on her face.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and whispered in her hearing sensor.

"You made a good decision."

"I only made this decision so that my son would be safe from you."

18 ignored her last statement and took her to the main room where 14 and 13 were waiting.


	9. Failed mission

Chapter 9: Failed mission

"Hey you got her nice." Said 14. " How did you do it?"

"I fought to the bitter end and won."

"Cool, so what are you going do with her now?"

"Well 13, I think I'll probably just let her go look around."

"But what if she tries to escape?"

"She won't."

18 turned to 7 and smiled.

"You won't try to escape will you?"

7 shook her head before looking down at her feet.

"I thought so, now go exploring there's tons of things to do around here you just have to look for them."

She nodded then leaped off into the distance of the hide out. 18 smiled at her descending form before turning back to his companions.

"Do you see why I captured her in the first place?"

"Yes we do she is a good fighter after all and I have to admit she is attractive too."

"Well that's good 14, and your right she definitely is. Lets just hope she can prove it."

Back at the cathedral 9 and 18 made there way over to 1's throne to explain what happened.

"1! We couldn't get 7 back, 18 threatened 87 if she left so she stayed."

"I see, well were not doing that again after all we don't want 7 ending up dead so it's best if we just leave her be. She will escape some how when she gets the chance."

"But 1 he's going to hurt her again if we don't try and rescue her one more time well, who knows what will happen."

"9 listen to me she is strong and fully capable of protecting herself understand? She will try to escape when the time comes."

"Alright 1, but if she doesn't then I'm going to do it again."

"I understand. Is the girl's son safe?"

Just then the small boy's head peeked out from behind the burlap doll's leg.

"I see, he is safe, good."

Then 9 picked up 87 and left 1's presence and 9 knew that 7 would try to escape. He just hoped that she would succeed in doing so.


	10. The great escape

Chapter 10: The great escape

When 7 was finished she went back to where 18 was still waiting. 13 and 14 had gone to bed moments before she arrived.

"Hello 7, back so soon from you're exploring?"

"Yes."

"Come on I'll show you to you're room."

"Alright."

Then 7 walked over to him and he held her hand while they walked. They stopped at a red torn curtain. 18 pulled it back and inside there was a big pile of rags that they used as a bed. 7 stepped inside and looked around but before she could step in any further 18 put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and 18 quickly put his mouth to hers.

She put her hands against his chest and started pushing him away. He started pushing her forward, towards the bed. She pulled away quickly.

"I don't want you to touch me again 18!"

"It won't hurt anything just relax."

He started pushing her towards the bed again and he leaned down, forcing her to lean back on the bed. The rest of what happened was all a blur to her. Lets just say that 13 and 14 heard a lot of screaming that night.

Later that night 7 woke up on her side. 18's arm was around her waist. She was infuriated by what he did and couldn't believe he was now sleeping with her. She wanted to kick him, to make him regret ever laying hands on her but she had a different idea. Instead she would try and escape.

She slowly took 18's arm and carefully got out of the bed. Then she put his arm on the spot where she laid. Quickly and quietly she snuck out of the room. She was very close to the exit and then she would be free. She finally made it out of 18's hideout and started sprinting across the emptiness until she eventually reached the cathedral.

She ran through it, not even caring if she woke anyone up. She ran to 9's room, luckily he wasn't asleep when she ran in. He looked up and was flooded with happiness and he ran over too her and hugged her.

"How did you get here 7?"

"I snuck out."

"1 was right then, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too but, I need to tell you something."

"What is it 7?"

"Well you know that thing 18 did to me to have 87 born?"

". . . . .ya."

"He did it again before I got here."

"Oh 7, I'm so sorry that happened."

"It was awful."

7 started hugging him tighter and he pulled her closer.

"I have to see my son."

"He's in your room."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

7 stopped hugging him and ran to her room.

She peeked inside and saw her son sleeping in her bed. She walked over and sat beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook gently. His optics flickered open and then they went to the size of plates at the sight of his mom. He hugged her tightly.

She hugged back with much care.

"You came back. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Are you staying?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then 7 crawled into the bed with her son. They snuggled together for the whole night. When morning came at 18's hideout 18 was still asleep. He opened his eyes slowly then he started feeling around for 7.

When he felt nothing his eyes shot wide open. He sat straight up and started looking everywhere. He was completely alone in the room. He was absolutely enraged and the only other beings to take his anger out on were his companions.

He got up and ran out of the room to go find 13 and 14.

He eventually found them and started yelling.

"WHERE IS 7?"

"We, we don't know we thought she was with you."

"Well she isn't now 13. She escaped. Why weren't you guarding the exit?"

"We were but we accidently fell asleep."

"That's no excuse you should have been awake and alert. Maybe I should just throw you out into the emptiness to rot."

"No please don't do that, we'll get her back. We promise"

"Just give us another chance, please."

"Alright 14 I'll give you another chance but this is your last. Now this is what I want you to do."

18 started whispering in their sound sensors. 13 and 14 started laughing manically. They were obviously excited about there instructions.


	11. I forgive you

Chapter 11: I forgive you

13, 14 and 18 all snuck through the darkness until hey got to the cathedral. It had been such a long time since 18 had been in the old church that he forgot where 7's room was. So he ordered 13 and 14 keep watch and see if anyone was awake while 18 searched for 7. He walked down a hall that looked very familiar and started looking through the rooms. He came across one room that looked especially familiar and looked inside.

There lying on the bed was 7 with her son snuggling. A grin crept onto 18's face. This was going to be easy. He walked over to her bed and slowly pulled the covers off of her. Then he took her arms of her son carefully and rested them on the bed sheets and picked up 87 and laid him beside 7.

Then he picked 7 up off the bed and carried her out of the room. She blinked her eyes open and looked up to see 18. She gasped and tried to struggle in his grasp but nothing was working.

"I'm back 7. You didn't think I'd let you go so easily did you?"

"Why are you kidnapping me again?"

"Because, I own you."

7 gasped again before she started screaming and yelling for 9 to come save her. He heard her cries for help and came running out of his room.

He rushed over to where he heard her scream and gasped when he saw 18 holding her.

"Put her down, now!"

"Why don't you make me?"

18 started kissing 7's neck and shoulder lustfully. 7 started whimpering, just wanting it to end. 9 was in shock staring as 18 was violating 7. Now he was enraged with anger.

He slammed his light staff into 18's face making him drop 7. She got to her feet quickly and ran over to 9 and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for helping me 9."

"Your welcome 7."

9 hugged her back sweetly. 18 got back up on his feet, having one hand on the side of his face where he was hit.

"Your going to have to try harder then that to keep me away from what I want."

"Well then I will. I'm warning you though stay away from 7 or you won't get out of here alive."

"I'll take my chances."

7 hid behind 9 and he put an arm in front of her protectively.

Then lunged at 18 and punched him in the face as hard as he could and 18 fell to the ground in pain. He immediately got up and kicked 9 in the stomach. 9 put both of his hands on his middle section, trying to ease the pain a little. All the noise coming from the fight woke up 87. He looked around the dark room searching for his mother but didn't see her anywhere.

He climbed out of 7's bed and out of her room. He heard sounds coming from around a corner and when he went around it he saw his mother, 9 and 18. He gasped from seeing 18 and 9 fighting, shaking he called out to his mother.

"Mommy?"

7 turned her head and gasped. 87 ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her leg.

She picked him up and hugged him close.

"It's okay 87, 9 is defending me."

87 and 7 looked back at 9 and 18. They were still punching each other violently and 7 was starting to get sick of it. So she put her son down and grabbed her spear. 9 was about to get hit in the face when 7 pushed him out of the way.

To avoid getting hit herself she leaned her back backwards so that 18's fist went over her head and she was staring up at it. 18 brought his fist back and 7 tilted her back up and brought her spear to 18's chest.

"Listen to me 18 why, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and I want you to be mine."

"Well I don't want to be yours understand I'm in love with 9 and that's final. If you truly love me you'll let me go."

"I can't do that 7 please I can't live without you."

"Well your going to have to. Just think about all the things you have done to me. You rapped me twice; you threatened your own son. How can those things not make you feel bad?"

"I only did those things so that I could keep you and love you 7. I didn't have or want to do those things to you, but you gave me no choice."

"18, do you truly love me?"

"Yes."

"Then do you want me to be happy?"

"Yes."

7 put her spear down and put her hand on 18's cheek.

"Then let me go. Let me be with 9. Let me be happy and show me that you really do love me. Can you do that for me 18?"

"I, I, I don't know."

"Please 18, please I'm begging you."

"Alright, but will you do one thing for me 7?"

"What is it?"

"Will you forgive me for what I've done to you and you. . .our son?"

"Yes I will. Thank you for understanding."

7 dropped her spear and hugged 18 tightly. He hugged her back and smiled when they parted.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. I have to find my companions now and go home. May I ask though will I ever see you again?"

"Of coarse you will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

18 kissed 7 on the cheek lightly before walking into the darkness of the halls. 7 turned back to 9 and smiled.

"Well we should get to bed. Come on 87."

"Ok mom."

7 smiled again then walked over to 9 and kissed him on the lips gently. He returned the favor and wrapped his arms around her waist. The they parted.

"Goodnight 9."

"Goodnight 7."

9 walked away from 7 and her son to return to his own room. 7 picked up her son and they went back to her bedroom to get some well deserved rest. Mean while when 18 walked out of the church his companions were waiting for him.

"Hey where's 7 did you ever find her?

"Yes I found her, but I've had a change of heart. I've decided to let 7 be happy and be with 9."

"Really? Wow what did 7 do to in there?"

"Let's just say, she did something good. She righted my wrongs."

(Finally I'm done with this story. I hope you enjoyed this story and I even made the last chapter the longest. Please REVIEW!)


End file.
